


The Uchiha Heir

by Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha



Series: The Uchihas [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uchiha Itachi, F/M, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, POV Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Clan-centric, Uchiha Itachi-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha/pseuds/Lady_Potter_Black_Riddle_Evans_Uchiha
Summary: Uchiha Itachi was an enigma. Before he was born his life was planned out for him. If it wasn't by his parents, it was by the clan elders or the clan itself. If it wasn't by them it was by the village and it's leaders. Of course Itachi never disappointed any of these people he did better but, they just wanted more and more. He graduated the academy, they wanted him to become Chunin. He did that faster that they thought they wanted him to become Jonin faster. He again went over their expectations. Then they wanted him to be ANBU.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I'm writing my first story on Archive of our own it will be Itachi-centric. This story is going to be completely different than most Itachi-Centric fics but, check it out if you want. This is going to be a Non-Massacre AU just so you know. It will mostly be focused on Itachi and the pairing hasn't been decided yet but, it will be slash.
> 
> This will be a look at what Itachi could've been without being a Martyr, without having to be dragged down and taking a fall with the only person he had left to love hating him to the core. Then at the end what he wanted to happen didn't even work out. This Itachi will have a chance, He won't be blind to his brothers faults. Let's be real most of the reason Itachi could do so much for Sasuke was because, he would always think of him as the child he left at the Massacre. He always felt guilty. For Itachi, Sasuke could do no wrong. He idolized him and made him perfect in his mind. This Itachi will not be blind to his faults or stuck in the past because, really Itachi never had a chance. Let's give him one.
> 
> Here are some changes to this world from canon. The Uchiha weren't ostracized as badly when Madara left. so, while they still had some problems, they were a clan in a ninja village of course they did. It wasn't big enough for the clan to want a coup, the few that did want power didn't have the clan behind them willing to bet their lives and the lives of their family for more respect because, they weren't disrespected now.
> 
> Obito's situation is also changed they were a split second faster and the bolder fell after they had passed it. So, Obito left the mission quite alive and quite a bit more vigilant because, of his near miss with death. He took the title of the most unpredictable ninja from Naruto and became one of the best ninja the village had ever seen but, he was a bit too flashy for ANBU. Kakashi is still kind of emotionally stunted, probably not as bad without most of his team dying on him but, he's even stronger than he was in canon. He's also one of the strongest ninja in the village but, still in ANBU. He doesn't have the sharigan but, he just pushes himself harder without it. Rin was never kidnapped and Kakashi never killed her. Rin became one of the strongest medic-nin in the village and didn't go out to combat after the war. Obito got over his crush on Rin and his relationship with Kakashi is ambiguous.
> 
> Minato never completed the seal he was knocked out by the third hokage and the third was the one to complete the seal. Kushina didn't die because, of the added weight of both her wounds, childbirth and Minato dying. With both his parents alive Naruto got his rightful name Namikaze but, he's not like Bolt. While his father is hokage he has much better time management skills than Naruto did as hokage. However, Naruto also never felt the drive to be hokage either because, unlike previous Naruto he already had respect as the son of the hokage. Naruto's parents also train him so he's pretty strong.
> 
> Madara wasn't the one to meet Hashirama his brother Izuna did. The same things happened but, because Hashirama talked about Izuna a lot Tobirama hesitated in killing him. They both left the battlefield alive. Madara didn't have dreams of peace and most of the Uchiha deflected to Konoha including his brothers. The rest soon followed. Madara was the only one left and without anyone to fight he retreated into himself. He traveled and took missions and really just learned who he was. During his travels for some reason he stopped aging he would not know until much later that he became immortal. He didn't care about peace the world could rot for all he cared.
> 
> Madara met Pain after Yahiko was killed. Yahiko died before he could tell Pain to continue his dream/ Pain didn't believe in peace half as much anymore. Madara kind of put him back together and Konan not much later. The rest come trickling in slowly but, surely later and Madara helps all of them. The Akatsuki isn't really working towards peace after that but, more a traveling mercenary group made up of mostly missing-nin. Some part of them being outcasts created their own little family. However, they always felt like they were missing one thing and those partners who happen to die were never really accepted as family anyway.

When Itachi Uchiha was four his path was chosen. His father had taken him to see war for the first time. In one world he saw it from a distance and became a pacifist thinking nothing could justify all that hurt and violence. That is not this world.

 

* * *

 

 In this world Itachi went down to the river and saw someone hurt. Being the young, naive four year old he is he tries to help. Itachi Uchiha went up to him and asked, "Whats wrong?" Itachi Uchiha is a child without the knowledge of the significance of what a forehead protector means. However, the enemy ninja did know that Itachi was an enemy from the Uchiha clan logo on his shirt. There clan is famous enough that enemies know their logo by heart and know exactly what to do when confronted with it. So, he does the only thing a ninja would do against an enemy ninja even a child, he goes in for the kill.

Except a few things go wrong. This ninja is simply a genin and fatally injured. However, Itachi saw the flash and the kunai. So, he does what his father told him to do when that happens he gets him own kunai and thrust it out. A lot of things eventually come down to luck. Itachi's luck had that kunai go straight through the enemy's heart if it was just a bit off Itachi would be the one dead. The enemy drops a second before his kunai connects with Itachi's body.

Itachi ends up with the enemy's body over him getting slowly covered in blood. He goes into shock. An hour later his father comes to get him and finds his son covered in the corpse and the blood of an enemy ninja. Instead of worrying or doing anything a parent is supposed to do in those situations he congratulates him.

Itachi Uchiha left that battlefield with the knowledge of enemy ninja, covered head to toe in blood, his first kill, and the sharigan spinning wildly in my eyes. He also had the knowledge that sometimes being kind to people won't give kindness back. Itachi Uchiha left with the knowledge that a corpse becomes cold, stiff and uncomfortable after it dies. During all of that his face stayed passive without any emotional changes. Itachi Uchiha would never be a pacifist that path is closed to him forever.

However, some part of his heart wails as it dies while another darker, sinister part comes to life and smiles.

 

* * *

 

It took two days to get from the battlefield back to Konoha while going at civilian speeds because, Itachi is still a child with barely any training. They didn't pass any lakes or bodies of water. The blood was still to him he could feel the stares, hear the whispers. It was discerning so, he kept going and kept going and only stopped when he got to his house.

As soon as he stepped inside he saw his mother for a second she froze, then a look of disgust came upon her face, lastly she ran I could hear her retching from my place at the door.

My father just ran after her. While I go in the opposite direction to the other bathroom. I don't realize it but, before I know what I'm doing I have the water hot enough to scald and scrub hard enough to scratch. It was painful but, even after all the blood was gone I still don't feel clean. Some part of me knows I won't ever be able to get rid of the blood.

 

* * *

 

I stayed under the shower for an hour and came out when the water was ice cold. I was shivering but, all I did was wrap myself in a towel and walk to my room. I waited for five minutes but, my mother never came to dress me in my pajamas. So, I just throw on a black t-shirt and shorts.

As I lay down my face feels wet and I put my hand to my eyes to realizes. I'm crying, there are tears coming from my eyes. There are no gut wrenching sobs or loud noises. I just silently cry for a childhood that's left me and a life of possibilities I left behind.

My mother never hugged me anymore after that day. After that everything changed.

 

* * *

 

My mother announced she was pregnant a week after I came back.

_She still won't look me in the eye_

Sasuke was born a warm summer day in July.

_She's replacing me_

I was enrolled into the academy a week later.

_She wants to get rid of me_

 

* * *

 

I did everything better after that. I graduated the academy in four months. They call me a genius.

_She still won't look at me_

My genin team doesn't include me in their team exercises.

_I pretend I don't see the jealousy in their eyes_

I master my first B-level jutsu at 6. My father just says, "as expected of my son."

_His smile doesn't reach his eyes_

At 7 my team stands out and are recommend for the chunin exams. I win and am awarded chunin.

_No one says_ _congratulations_

At 8 they ask me if I want to be Anbu? I say yes.

_I don't tell them I could see in their eyes no wasn't an option_

At 9 they call me a prodigy.

_I pretend I don't hear the whispered "monster" that follows it_

At 10 they say I have weak chakra reserves.

_I can see they think a weakness in the 'prodigy'_

I work myself to chakra exhaustion every day and my reserves increase exponentially.

_I pretend it's not because of them_

At 11 Sasuke asks me to help him train.

_I tell myself even though this is the first conversation he initiated he doesn't want me only for my strength_

At 12 I turn down Sasuke for the first time.

_I ignore the hatred that flashes through his gaze_

At 13 I realize my mother smiles at Sasuke.

_I pretend like I don't remember the last time she smiled at me not through me. I do. I was four._

At 14 I look in the mirror for the first time in 4 years.

 _I tell myself that I haven't been avoiding them intentionally. I lie._  


	2. Chapter 2

One look in the mirror and Itachi was hooked. Two years into ANBU and he couldn’t stand the sight of his own reflection. He had started avoiding his reflection and mirrors with a passion most would consider obsessive. So, when showering after a mission on the brink of exhaustion it was understandable for him to have accidentally from the corner of his eye see himself in the mirror.  
  
One look though, told him not a single person cared for him at all. If Itachi was being nice he could say he looked like shit. The lines that were just birthmarks before had become deeply seeded into his skin almost wrinkles. His eyes had bags around them that made it seem like he hadn’t slept in years. His skin was so pale it looked like he had never stepped foot into the sun a day in his life. His body was so thin he could count every one of his ribs. The only thing normal about him was his height. Which still wasn’t normal because, at six feet he was pretty tall. If Itachi was being truthful though he looked like death warmed over. The sad thing is not one person had ever stopped him to ask him if he was okay. That was not the most disturbing part of his body though. No, that title was reserved for his eyes. At first glance they looked dead, detached, apathetic. However, if you looked closer you would see a darkness to them that would have grown men peeing their pants in fear.  
  
That has Itachi remembering his last psyche evaluation and wondering if all of those people were idiots. He knows that he’s a good actor. Every mission he goes on gets especially ‘bloody.’ However, he also knows every file he has says that he’s just a loyal prodigy who would die for the village given the chance. He knows he’s not normal. He knows that every time he kills a person he smiles. He knows that in ANBU most people disassociate. He can tell by his previous captain Kakashi. His kills were cold and impersonal. Most of Itachi’s kills have him coming back covered head to toe in still warm blood. The closest thing to him in ANBU would be Anko but, not exactly. Anko didn’t truly enjoy the killing it’s just how she deals with it. He knows there is a part of him that revels in the kills. That enjoys the blood that sticks to him. He also knows he unnerves others. So, as soon as he was able to he requested to become a solo ANBU. He’s never looked back since. Most of the time he’s out of the village for long periods of times. He can almost trick himself that he’s free. That he won’t have to go back to the constricting awful place he calls a village. However, he always comes back. Not because, he wants to but because he has to.  
  
So, Itachi looks for just one more minute he lingers for just a second more. Then he leaves because, Itachi is a prodigy, a genius. He knows the truth better than anyone.  
  
Konoha doesn’t want him to know who he is. How they don’t care. They want a loyal prodigy and if he’s anything else. He will be put down like a bad dog. That is how Konoha works, when your loyal you can be whatever you want to be. When your not you can be another tragic, ‘casualty’ in whatever mission you were on. ANBU was intimately connected with the darkness of Konoha. They send us to kill for them after all. Kakashi was a sad example of what happens when you fall out of favor everyone knows that. They think Obito was the reason Kakashi and Obito weren’t together. They were right in a way. Obito wouldn’t understand Kakashi. People like us in ANBU need someone not ANBU but, not so light either. Kakashi and Anko sleep together sometimes but, they both have their own darkness. Everyone knows ANBU relationships don’t last. Maybe if they both got out of it. He knew though because, the sad part is to that eight year old he was, Kakashi and Anko were the closest things he had to parents and they still are. But all three of them were broken in their own way.  
  
So, Itachi takes one more look at the boy not man because, no matter what the village says a fourteen year old will always be a child no matter how many people they have forced him to kill or what weapons they put in his hands. Then he leaves. The mirror will be forgotten and Itachi will go back to being the perfect Uchiha genius everyone wants him to be. At least that’s what should’ve happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know that some of you will see that the ages don't exactly match canon Itachi ages of graduation and stuff. Remember it's an AU. Oh, and this chapter was mostly just a background on him a prologue. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
